Hellequin Chronicles series
The Hellequin Chronicles series by Steve McHugh. NEW Release: Prison of Hope #4 — April 14, 2015 Next Release: Lies Ripped Open — Aug, 2015 ~ '''Past and the Future | Steve McHugh Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / with Historical Flashbacks / Noir UF Series Description or Overview How do you keep the people you care about safe from enemies you can’t remember? Ten years ago, Nate Garrett awoke on a cold warehouse floor with no memory of his past—a gun, a sword, and a piece of paper with his name on it the only clues to his identity. Since then, he’s discovered he’s a powerful sorcerer and has used his magical abilities to become a successful thief for hire. But those who stole his memories aren’t done with him yet: when they cause a job to go bad and threaten a sixteen-year-old girl, Nate swears to protect her. With his enemies closing in and everyone he cares about now a target for their wrath, he must choose between the comfortable life he’s built for himself and his elusive past. As the barrier holding his memories captive begins to crumble, Nate moves between modern-day London and fifteenth-century France, forced to confront his forgotten life in the hope of stopping an enemy he can’t remember. ~ Steve McHugh Lead's Species * Sorcerer Primary Supe *Gods, Wizards & sorcerers What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Nate Garrett Books in Series '''Hellequin Chronicles series: # Crimes Against Magic (2012) # Born of Hatred (2012) # With Silent Screams (Feb 18th 2014) # Prison of Hope (April 14, 2015) # Lies Ripped Open (Aug 2015) # Promise of Wrath (Sept 2016) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "Small Time Vengeance" (2012) ~ *free short story * 2.5. "Infamous Reign" (2013) ~ novella World Building Setting London, Historical flashbacks to early fifteenth-century France Places: * Avalon * England * Paris * Shadow Falls * Soissons, France * Tartarus * Toronto, Canada Supernatural Elements ✥ Sorcerers, Gods, werewolves, werelions, alchemists, Merlin, necromancers, gargoyles, Greak & Roman gods, Norse Gods, Greek Mythology, Voodoo, Voodoo Queen, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Avalon: A ruling governmental structure that rules both the location called Avalon and controls or influences vast areas of the human world. Its ruling structure concentrates political power among powerful and nigh-immortal supernatural figures, including famous sorcerers from history and gods of various pantheons. The organization of Avalon includes military, paramilitary, intelligence, and diplomatic branches. The warring factions have birthed secret or vigilante groups such as the Vanguard and the Reavers. Prominent members of Avalon include Merlin, King Arthur, Elaine, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Sir Kay, and Hades. ** Law of Avalon ** Shield of Avalon ** The Faceless ** The Paladins ** The Reavers ** The Vanguard * Shadow Falls: The ruling government structure for the realm of Shadow Falls, ruled by King Galahad. Located in the United States, it was a shadow elf realm before the civil war between the elven races thousands of years ago. Though it exerts far less influence over the human world, the realm includes millions of people, mostly supernatural. * South of England Werewolf Pack: Run by Matthew Sheppard, this pack had tension between factions until the events of Born of Hatred (Book 2). Sheppard is hundreds of years old and something of a rival of Thomas (Tommy) Carpenter, Nate Garrett's six-hundred year old werewolf best friend. * World The idea is that all of the gods and goddesses from myth are real, but they’re sorcerers or elementals and that sort of thing. So yes, Greek, Roman, Norse they’re all real, and don’t exactly get on. But it’s all governed by Avalon, which is led (in theory) by Merlin. ~ FB Event Q:A | Steve McHugh Protagonist ✥ Nate Garrett: Nathan (Nate) Garrett. Nate is a 1600-year-old sorcerer, who also goes by the name of Hellequin. He was the shadowy assassin for Merlin (yes, that Merlin), who left his post under less than ideal circumstances. He’s a man capable of extreme levels of violence on his enemies, while being someone that his friends count on. The fact that he has a sort of switch in his head that lets him go from calm and pleasant, to committing awful acts against his enemies, took time for me to get my head around. ~ Author Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Source: Hellequin Chronicles Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Category:Sorcerers as Main Supe‎ Author Steve McHugh * Website: Steve McHugh | Writer Bio: Steve’s been writing from an early age, his first completed story was done in an English lesson. Unfortunately, after the teacher read it, he had to have a chat with the head of the year about the violent content and bad language. The follow up ‘One boy and his frog’ was less concerning to his teachers and got him an A. It wasn’t for another decade that he would start work on a full length novel, the results of which will be published early 2012. He was born in a small village called Mexbrough, South Yorkshire, but now lives with his wife and three young daughters in Southampton. Goodreads | Steve McHugh Cover Artist Artist: Publishing Information Publisher: 47North An updated version of Crimes Against Magic will be re-released by 47North in September 2013. ~ Crimes Against Magic | Steve McHugh 47North: *47North, Hidden Realms Publishing, *Amazon goes sci-fi with latest book publishing arm, 47North - GeekWire *47North | WWEnd # Crimes Against Magic: Paperback, 2nd edition, 408 pages, Pub Sept 17th 2013, ISBN-1477848088 # Born of Hatred: # With Silent Screams: # Prison of Hope: paperbac, 512 pages, Expected publication: April 14th 2015—1477828591 # Lies Ripped Open: Aug 2015 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Crimes Against Magic (2012): It's been almost ten years since Nathan Garrett woke on a cold warehouse floor with nothing but a gun, a sword, and no idea of who he was or how he got there. His only clue, a piece of paper with his name on it. Since then, he's discovered he's a powerful sorcerer and has used his abilities to work as a thief for hire. But he's never stopped hunting for his true identity, and those who erased his memory have never stopped hunting for him. When the barrier holding his past captive begins to crumble, Nathan swears to protect a young girl who is key to his enemy's plans. But with his enemies closing in, and everyone he cares about becoming a target for their wrath, Nathan is forced to choose between the life he's built for himself and the one buried deep inside him. Crimes Against Magic is an Urban Fantasy set in modern day London with Historical flashbacks to early fifteenth century France. It's the first in a series of books called the Hellequin Chronicles, which shows the life of sorcerer Nathan (Nate) Garrett. ~ Goodreads | Crimes Against Magic by Steve McHugh ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Born of Hatred (2012): There was a time when Nathan Garrett was feared. When the mention of his name was enough to stop his enemies in their tracks. That time has long since passed. When Nathan’s friend asks for help investigating a pattern of horrific crimes, he reluctantly agrees. But his investigation leads to a serial killer who is something more, or less, than human, a creature of pure malevolence and hatred. There are some things that even a 1600-year-old sorcerer hesitates to challenge. But when evil targets those Nathan cares about, his enemies will discover exactly who Nathan used to be. And why they will learn to fear him once more. Born of Hatred is an action-packed, Urban Fantasy set in modern-day England with historical flashbacks to late nineteenth century Montana. It’s the second book of the Hellequin Chronicles, following the widely praised Crimes Against Magic, which introduced sorcerer Nathan Garrett. ~ Goodreads | Born of Hatred (Hellequin Chronicles, #2) by Steve McHugh ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—With Silent Screams (Feb 2014): His name is Nathan Garrett, but he’s also known as Hellequin. And murdering one of his friends and trying to blow him up is a good way to get this centuries-old sorcerer’s full attention… An old friend’s dead body, a cryptic note, and an explosion that almost costs him his own life propel Nate headfirst into a mystery involving a new threat from an old foe. Now he must piece together the connections between a grisly series of tattooed murder victims, an imprisoned madman, a mysterious alchemist, and a deranged plot to usurp the throne of the hidden realm of Shadow Falls, rival to the power of Avalon. Can Nate avert the coming slaughter, or will he become the latest to fall in this clandestine war? With the story careening between modern-day New York and Ontario and 1977 Maine, With Silent Screams continues the gritty and action-packed mix of urban fantasy and ancient mythology that mark Steve McHugh’s popular Hellequin Chronicles. ~ Goodreads | With Silent Screams (Hellequin Chronicles #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Prison of Hope (Expected: 2015): Long ago, Olympian gods imprisoned the demon Pandora in a human—Hope—creating a creature whose only purpose was chaos and death. Remorseful, the gods locked Pandora away in Tartarus, ruled by Hades. Now, centuries later, Pandora escapes. Nate Garrett, a 1,600-year-old sorcerer, is sent to recapture her and discovers her plan to disrupt the 1936 Berlin Olympic Games, killing thousands in a misplaced quest for vengeance. Fast forward to modern-day Berlin, where Nate has agreed to act as guardian on a school trip to Germany to visit Hades at the entrance to Tartarus. When Titan King Cronus becomes the second ever to escape Tartarus, Nate is forced to track him down and bring him back, to avert a civil war between those who would use his escape to gain power. Prison of Hope is the fourth book in the highly acclaimed and action-packed dark urban fantasy series, the Hellequin Chronicles. ~ Goodreads | Prison of Hope (Hellequin Chronicles #4) by Steve McHugh First Sentences # Crimes Against Magic — Prologue: Soissons, France, 1414. — Rumors of how the French had murdered their own people reached me long before I'd arrived at Soissons. / Chapter One: Southampton, England, now. — I love this part. the thought rattled around in my brain. # Born of Hatred — The bear was huge. # With Silent Screams — Prologue: I do like flying. / Chapter One: Sirens wailed as I parked the Mitsubishi Warrior next to a row of police cars and climbed out into the cool night air. # Prison of Hope — Prologue: Berlin, Germany. 1936. — The two Nazi soldiers stood outside the imposing four-story building, watching those on foot pass them by. / Chapter One: France, now. — My mistake came in the form of saying “yes”—a simple, but powerful word that along with its brother, “no,” can do a lot of good or a lot of damage. # Lies Ripped Open — Quotes *Steve McHugh Quotes (Author of Crimes Against Magic) ~ GR *Hellequin Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Garrett Files series * Deacon Chalk series * Demon Squad series * Demon Accords series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Dresden Files series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Alex Verus series * Marla Mason series * Cal Leandros series * October Daye series * Hollows series * Kate Daniels series * Mercy Thompson series * Fangborn series * Sandman Slim series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Garrett Files series * Deacon Chalk series * Demon Squad series * Demon Accords series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series Awards Trivia * ~ ranked #68 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Notes : It’s set in Modern day with flashbacks to a period in Nate’s life. So book 1 was The Hundred Years War, book 2 was 1882 Montana, Book 3 1970s Maine and book 4 is 1936 Germany. And yes, it’s that Merlin. ~ Author : See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Crimes Against Magic | Steve McHugh ~ Author *Crimes Against Magic – New Cover | Steve McHugh ~ Author *Hellequin Chronicles series by Steve McHugh ~ Goodreads *Steve McHugh - FF * The Hellequin Chronicles - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Hellequin Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari * Hellequin Chronicles series by Steve McHugh ~ FictFact * Hellequin Chronicles | Series ~ LibraryThing Freebies & Excerpts: *Small Time Vengeance | Steve McHugh The World, Characters, etc: *Hellequin Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Prison of Hope by Steve McHugh | Bitten by Books *Prison of Hope by Steve McHugh | One Book Two Interviews: *FB Event Q:A | Steve McHugh *A Simple Love of Reading: Interview & Giveaway with Steve McHugh *MelissaFOlson.com | The Official Website of Melissa F. Olson *Author Steve McHugh Interview on his Double-Release Day! | A Bag of Good Writing – a blog by Richard Ellis Preston, Jr. *A Conversation with Urban Fantasy Author Steve McHugh | Anne CharnockAnne Charnock *Interview with Steve McHugh | Colin F. Barnes *An Interview with Author Steve McHugh & Book Giveaway | The Great Escape *Paul Tobin (Dot) Net » Author to Author Interview: with Steve McHugh *Interview with Steve McHugh - Lisa Goldman *Natalie Westgate » I Always Wanted To Be A Writer – A Guest Blog by Author Steve McHugh, and A Giveaway! Articles: *Crimes Against Magic | article Author, Misc: *Steve McHugh | Writer *Goodreads | Steve McHugh (Author of Crimes Against Magic) Community and Fan Sites: *Steve McHugh - FB *Flight of the Dragon: Interview with Steve McHugh: Author of Crimes Against Magic *Steve McHugh (StevejMchugh) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Crimes Against Magic (2012) - 2.jpg|1. Crimes Against Magic (2012—Hellequin Chronicles #1) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18153143-crimes-against-magic Born of Hatred (Hellequin Chronicles #2) by Steve McHugh .jpg|2. Born of Hatred (2012—Hellequin Chronicles) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16250940-born-of-hatred With Silent Screams (Hellequin Chronicles #3) by Steve McHugh.jpg|3. With Silent Screams (Hellequin Chronicles series) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18476843-with-silent-screams Prison of Hope (Hellequin Chronicles #4) by Steve McHugh.jpg|1. Prison of Hope (April 14, 2015—Hellequin Chronicles) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18587862-prison-of-hope Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Gods, Myth as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Sorcerers Category:Necromancers Category:Alchemy and Alchemists Category:Merlin Category:Gargoyles Category:Greek Mythology Category:Voodoo and Hoodoo Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Norse Mythology Category:Gods Category:Historical UF Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Magic Users Category:Set in Europe‎ Category:Set in Paris Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:British Authors Category:Male Authors Category:Noir UF